Friends Free Time
by Joy Ramos
Summary: termino la secundaria...por fin las vacaciones, y que mejor manera que pasarla que en un campamento con tus mejores amigos.. pero la cosas siempre cambian cuando menos te las esperas....Shonen-ai
1. Pesadillas

Friends free- time

Hidako: bueno psss… bienvenidos, jeje este es un fic que algunas de las personas del club de fan de JNness o algo asi jeje, ya ni me acuerdo como se llama jeje…bueno lo pedian!

Inner: la mujeres, ok!!

Hidako: si eso jeje psss….si eres hombre, no creo que te guste leer este fic, jeje solo que te guste el Shonen-ai

Inner: si no sabes que es esto…yo te digo…es una historia o manga. _Osea que es Anime ¬¬_ en el cual 2 Hombres _Homo-varonilis _XD jeje ke chilo se oye eso, bueno tenen relaciones…jeje asi ke si eres hombre, fuchi fuchi, largo de aquí! Jeje XD

Hidako: jeje no crean si lo queren leer leanlo XD yo no soy responsable si algo les pasa o si la lectura les causa nauseas, bueno este fic se ira desarrollando según la trama,

Osease sengun se me valla ocurriendo, este fic sera JxSxC, JxC, SxC y mi Inner y yo, seremos la que escribiremos este fic, con ayuda de algun personaje invitado de repente

La verdad no se kuantos caps va a ser, asi y no les voy a decir nada mas, verdd inner?!

Inner: si jeje somos malas XD

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una silueta se veía a lo lejos, atravesando las múltiples canchas de deportes y el mar de gente, estaba cabis bajo, recargado en una fría pared, con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados, el cabello negro cayendo como una pequeña cascada, sobre la cara de aquel chico, las chicas que lo miraban y conocían, y se preguntaban como ese chico, había cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, era el deportista estrella de la secundaria, y pensar que antes había sido el chico al que apodaban Ultra-bobo, algo absurdo ya que, su nueva actitud y cuerpo bien formado, no daban indicios de por que es apodo, y a pesar de verse tan cerio, tenia una chispa de alegría que le diferenciaba de todos los chicos populares, entre ellos, sus 2 mejores amigos de la infancia, uno, un chico inteligente, ojos azules cual cielo azul, cabello largo y castaño, el chico mas popular, conocido por su gran habilidad con la tabla, y el otro un joven, de cabellera rojizo-anaranjado, ojos color miel-verdoso, al que le encanta la lectura y tocar algunos instrumentos, era guapo, al igual que sus amigos. Era la hora de receso, y todos comían, o hacían lo que suelen hacer los chicos en los recreos. El ojiazul, se encontraba en la cancha de skate, haciendo acrobacias y, alrededor de el, un grupo de chicas, gritando y observando, lo guay que se veía el joven. Y el pelirrojo, se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela, devolviendo todos los libros que había pedido en el año.

- jiji, hay…-suspiro- te extrañaremos por aquí –decían un viejecito de apariencia amable - que te valla bien en la preparatoria, y ojala nos visites –

- Claro, aquí tienen los mejores libros –decía una voz varonil, acomodándose unos lentes- bueno hasta luego, señor steve! –dijo volteándose para salir por aquella puerta –

- oye Carl, que te valla bien! –dijo un jovencito, de apariencia joven (hay yo y mis mensadas, Inner: ke vergüenza kon esta morra) –

- Claro! –Dijo esta para salir- bueno…-suspiro- ya pronto será hora –y continuo su camino

Solo faltaban, tres clases para terminar ese año escolar, y pasar al siguiente nivel, todos estaban emocionados, y hablaban del campamento de despedida para los de ultimo año, claro, solo irían los que estaban a 3 horas de graduarse, y tal campamento seria dentro de 15 horas, exactamente. En ese momento los salones estaban solitarios, a no ser de 3 personas que se encontraban en las instalaciones, todos los demás se encontraban en la fiesta de despedida, festejando la graduación de sus compañeros mayores. El ojinegro se encontraba serio, caminado los pasillos, subiendo escaleras, bajando por ellas, sentía un tipo de frustración, o desesperación, pues no localizaba a la persona que estaba buscando. El ojiazul se encontraba aun sacando cosas de su locker (si es ke así se scribe), Sacaba una libreta y la miraba serio, pero sin pensar nada, claro estaba que en ese preciso momento no estaba en ese mundo ni en ningún otro, su mente estaba en blanco, hasta que se oyó su nombre a poca distancia, la cual lo despertó de su trance.

- Ah! Por fin te encuentro, Jimmy…-dijo el ojinegro-

- Que pasa sheen? -pregunto este, sacando las demás libretas y metiéndolas en la mochila-

- Es que, Cindy te esta esperando en el gimnasio –dijo este-

- jajaja, que cosas dices sheen, seguro que no haz bebido nada?, cindy nunca me a querido hablar, que por que soy un "engreído" –dijo haciendo un gesto con sus dedos haciéndolos parecer comillas-…recuerdas –dijo el ojiazul cerrando su locker-

- Si, pero… me dijo que te buscara que quería hablar contigo, de que no se, ven vamos –dijo halándolo de la oreja- no quiero perderme por tu culpa la oportunidad de bailar con unas cuantas chicas –

-vale, vale, pero suéltame la oreja –dijo este reprochando

Jimmy se incorporo y comenzó a caminar, estaban en el último piso, así que le quedaban escaleras, y muchos salones que pasar, el silencio se hizo presente, la verdad era que nunca en toda la historia de sus cortas vidas, sheen no había hablado, cosa que

Era muy raro ya que el siempre había sido de los que hablaban y hablaban, de cualquier cosa, pero ninguno de los dos quiso hablar, así que solo se dispusieron a caminar, ya terminando de bajar la ultima escalera, se encontraron con carl, que salía del baño

-Hola! Gordo, no estaban en la fiesta? –dijo el ojinegro

- si, pero…es que bebí demasiado ponche –dijo sobandoce la cabeza –

- oh! Oye carl tu no sabes para que quiere verme cindy? –dijo el ojiazul

-pues la verdad…no jeje… -dijo este- bueno entremos –dijo abriendo una puerta que estaba frente ellos, dejando ver luces de colores tipo disco y la gente bailando, aparte de una buena música –

Cada quien se fue por su lado, sheen con su grupo de fans, que al poco tiempo se fueron a la mitad de la pista y las chicas bailaban alrededor de el, como si de un dios de tratara, Carl, estaba en la mesa de bocadillos, buscando a la indicada para bailar, y el genio en una esquina, sentado en una silla, aparte, y observando, una vez mas estaba con la mente en blanco, así pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Ya a unas cuantas horas de que terminara el evento, sheen se acerco, a hablar con el, Jimmy se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y pensativo…

-Jim, que te pasa amigo?-dijo una voz varonil proveniente a el ojinegro

-…- no hubo respuesta

- Jim! Hey! – dijo el moreno llamando la atención de alguna gente tras del y de Jimmy

- Oh! Que pasa sheen?-dijo el ojiazul

- es lo que YO te pregunte –dijo este sentándose

-oh! Jeje no nada solo pensaba…-dijo el ojiazul

- Oye por que no vienes a bailar, eres el único que no baila, y le puedo decir a Monic que si baila contigo, ven vamos –dijo este levantándolo de la silla y empujándolo hasta la pista de baile-

Ya allí, Todos estaban bailando. Apenas se veía con quien estabas bailando, si no fuera por las luces de colores que se movían sincronizadamente con la música, de pronto, una chica muy hermosa, con un vestido verde aqua, una tez blanca, unos ojos color jade y una cabellera dorada, se acercaba con otra, ella traía un vestido color rosa, morena y ojos chocolate. Se adentraban en la pista y todos se apartaban, como si de una persona de la realeza se tratara, sus nombres eran Cindy y Libby, eran las más populares en esa escuela, y creían que todos los chicos se morían por ellas, pero los 3 amigos eran la excepción, ellos preferían a las demás chicas, pero Cindy estaba interesada en el ojiazul, desde hace tiempo, pero el chico solo prefería ignorarla, ya que al el no le gustaban la chicas que se creían el tesoro del mundo…

- Hola! Neutron…mmm…que tal si bailamos juntos? Eh! –dijo esta acercándose al ojiazul

- no, gracias estoy bailando con Monic- dijo señalando hacia su izquierda

- disculpa quien?-dijo esta observando que ya no estaba la chica

- esta bien….bailare contigo..-dijo este

Comenzaron a bailar, para suerte de el chico, la música se calmo, dando paso a canciones románticas. Estaban algo…juntos (Inner: pero no revueltos), pero solo lo suficiente. El ojiazul dejaba notar algo de incomodidad en su cara, mientras que la chica disfrutaba el momento, la verdad era que no le caía mal el chico, solo que era muy fácil de molestar…de pronto para arruinar el mágico momento(n/a: para cindy XD) llega carl con un sheen recargado en su hombro

- Jimmy, ya nos tenemos que ir…sheen bebió de mas otra vez –dijo carl tratando de que no se le cayera sheen

-_ que alivio -_pensó este- si claro, disculpa cindy, pero ya me tengo que ir –dijo dejando a la chica en medio de la pista

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya estaba amaneciendo, se veía a un genio durmiendo entre las cobijas, el sol radiaba tras unas cortinas delgadas, y al otro lado de la ventana se podía ver unos árboles y los pájaros revoloteando cerca de ellos, pero todo fue interrumpido por unos grandes golpes en una puerta, el ojiazul callo de la cama después de haber lanzado su despertador por la ventana (n/a: pobre reloj el no hizo nada T.T) luego se dejo oír un grito, haciendo que Jimmy se levantara del piso, en nada menos que unos calzoncillos, ya bajando las escaleras con grandes bostezos, abrió la puerta para encontrar a una moreno, con un reloj el la mano y un gran chichón en la cabeza, y entonces dejo pasar al moreno, y se oyeron una risillas como de niñitas, de esas niñitas que son mas molestas que los mosquitos, entonces allí un avergonzado ojiazul despertó por completo, si, eran nada mas y nada menos que las niñas exploradoras, riéndose de el, entonces voltio y se encontraba en unos boxees de los ositos cariñositos –Nooooooooo!!!-fue lo que se oye, dejando a un Jimmy aturdido en la cama, por esa pesadilla, entonces bajo las escaleras con grandes bostezos, oyendo solo los golpes de la puerta –ya voy- dijo abriendo la puerta casi instintivamente ya que todavía no despertaba, y allí estaba una rubia con un bulto de cobijas y varias maletas, -Hola cariño -dijo esta– quieres ver a tu hijo –dijo descubriendo la cara del bebe dejando ver a un niño con la cara de el, -tiene tu cara, no crees- dijo esta entrando con las maletas a la casa, -nooooo!!!- se volvió a oír, y allí estaba el en la cama con la respiración entre cortada, y fue corriendo a el baño, a enjuagarse la cara en el lavamanos, abrió el fregadero, pero aun oír a alguien que golpeteaba la puerta, pero no le hacia caso, levanto la cara y…-Nooooo!!!- se dejo oír, el chico estaba tocándose desesperadamente la cara, -o no no puede ser, no…no- se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a llorar –No puedo tener la cara de Michael jackson –como que no, yo te opere –dijo un cirujano mostrando un papel donde el había firmado la operación-…oye niño quieres saber como se hacen los bebes -dijo un hombre que estaba encapuchado, quitándose la capucha –te vez tan guapo como yo, ven vamos a mi suit –dijo el verdadero Michael jackson –ni lo pienses ese es mi esposo, además el ya sabe como hacer bebes, si no tuviera a este niño que se paresia a el- dijo una cindy vestida en ropa extremadamente fachosa, con un mandil, un sartén con huevos fritos en una mano, un bebe muy llorón en la otra y un cigarro en la boca –que que?! Oo –dijo este antes de darse cuenta de que unas niñas exploradoras se burlaban tras el, y se voltio a ver –o no! –dijo este viéndose con unos pañales gigantes, una banda que le atravesaba el torso que decía "tarado", un chupón en la boca, un gorrito y una sonaja en la mano.

-Nooo!!! –gritaba un genio en el piso, atrapado en las sabanas –

-hey! Jim, ya despierta –dijo lanzándole un balde de agua fría

- que, que, que pasa! –dijo despertándose y tomando una posición estilo kung-fu

- que bueno que despiertas, estaba tocando la puerta como loco, pero recordé donde escondes la llave, asi que entre por que gritabas, y cuando llegue al cuarto estabas dormido diciendo unas babosadas tan chistosas, jajaja me estaba cagando de la risa, jajaja, decías algo de no ese no es mi hijo, y no se burlen de mi niñitas exploradoras, y algo que me dejo traumado… estabas soñando con Michael jackson??-dijo este en voz baja

- si, y fue terrible me quería llevar a su suit- dijo este alterado

-wow! Estoy muy sorprendido amigo, jajaja…. A oye lanzaste esto por la ventana –dijo dejando ver a un reloj, y un chichón en su cabeza

-ah!..lo siento te golpee con el? –dijo el ojiazul

- mmm…digamos que si

-bueno, ya tienes tus cosas empacadas para en campamento, ojala y si, por que solo quedan unos escasos minutos –dijo el ojiazul

-si, están en la sala, entonces vamos por el gordo para irnos –dijo este saliendo de la habitación –y no te tardes cambiando, que ya es tarde y nos deja el camión

Dijo desde la planta baja, dejando a Jimmy para que se cambiara, ya que todavía se encontraba en boxees. Ya saliendo de la casa se dirigieron a la casa de enseguida, y tocaron la puerta, a lo que abrió carl ya con su mochila, al parecer ya estaban listos, listos y guapos, pronto se detuvo el camión que les llevaría a el campamento, prosiguieron con subirse en el, adentro estaban algunos de los graduados, y al fondo, se encontraban Cindy y Libby, Jimmy, sheen y carl estaban buscando asientos pero al parecer los únicos disponibles eran junto con la chicas, así que decidieron ir sentados en el piso. Ya iba la mitad del camino y por la ventana solo se vía una carretera vacía, entre un montón de árboles de diferentes proporciones y altitudes, y a lo lejos una gran montaña, y a veces letreros que marcaban los kilómetros recorridos, y algunos señalamientos, todos estaban tan aburridos que se estaban durmiendo, asi que un aburrido carl saco una guitarra que traía en un forro (n/a: de donde la saco quien sabe), y comenzó a tocar algo, sonaba como…Thirller Oo, y de pronto la chofer voltio y era Michael, y carl se convirtió en Elvis Presley

- Jim, Jim hey despierta, te quedaste dormido, en cuanto carl empezó a tocar –dijo este zangoloteando a el chico

- No…. Michael no me violes –dijo despertándose

-oye chico, creo que ya no mas películas de Scary Movie para ti, te patina el coco –dijo el moreno

- claro… ya no veré eso en las madrugadas –dijo el ojiazul

- oye que tal si nos acompañas a cantar –dijo este

- si no hay de otra -dijo el ojiazul comenzando a cantar junto con los demás


	2. Hasta los mejores amigos pelean

Cap

Cap. 2

"Hasta los mejores amigos pelean"

Solo quería decirles algo que se me a olvidado

Las mujeres son lo mejor platica normal

_Las mujeres son lo mejor _susurros

"_las mujeres son lo mejor"_ pensamientos

(n/a: blablabla) yo interviniendo Xp

"las mujeres son lo mejor" nombres de lugares o cosas

Las mujeres son lo mejor Flash Back o Recuerdos momentáneos

Disfruten el capitulo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Era medio día, y aun seguían en el autobús, cantando y haciendo bromas a las chicas que iban en el, hasta que el autobús se detuvo para dar vuelta y entrar en un camino pequeño echo de tierra, estaba entre algunos árboles del bosque, por el cual estaban rodeados. Todos esperando la parada del camión, se sentaron rápidamente, y empezaron a guardar sus cosas personales, al termino de ese camino se encontraba un gran letrero echo de madera, que decía "Forest Camp" (campamento bosque), y se encontraba una choza muy peculiar, hecho de madera, y con algunos cuernos de venados y pieles de mapaches, y a los lados, una especie de granero, y como un tipo de escenario.

Y en medio de todo se encontraban varias banderas colgadas en un asta. Los chicos bajaron apresurados al momento en que paro el bus, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, observando tan bello paisaje. El equipaje venia en otro camión, por lo que esperaron un rato mientras se presentaban los encargados, para instalarse en sus respectivas cabañas.

De repente, y de quien sabe donde, salio un señor, era algo robusto, alto y con quema cocos (o una pelona en la cabeza), y lo que parecía ser el uniforme del campamento aquel, se les acerco con un gran altavoz, y se subió a una pequeña banca que estaba cerca. Ya parado allí comenzó a hablar por el altavoz, les estaba explicando las reglas del campamento, cosa a la que los chicos no pusieron mucha atención. Estaban algo fastidiados por el viaje y querían hacer otras cosas que no fuera escuchar reglas. Sheen saco un gameboy y comenzó a jugar mientras que Carl y Jimmy solo aparentaron poner atención. Pronto se acerca Nick, era unos de los populares, vestía estilo fashion(n/a: yo diría fachadiento, jeje), tenia unos jeans sueltos, con agujeros en ellos, unas sandalias de color negro, una remera color roja, y una camisa a cuadros de color negro con café, y una pañoleta en la cabeza, con el típico peinado despeinado.

- Oye Jim, esto esta aburrido, no quieres ir con nosotros a pasear por allí –dijo este

- a donde? –dijo el ojiazul

- pues a un lugar lejos de este aburrido señor –contesto con un tono enfadado

- Claro, que dicen chicos? –dijo el ojiazul

- yo si voy, cualquier cosa es mejor que esto –dijo el moreno

- yo también –dijo el pelirrojo

Se levantaron y encaminaron lejos de la tributa de aburridos adolescentes, a los cuales les daban una gran y extensa charla sobre lo que deben y no hacer en el campamento.

Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos cuando el señor con quema cocos le grita por el altavoz –**alto, detengan su cabus** – dijo este despertando a algunos, y haciendo que voltearan hacia donde ellos.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si tenían que ser los Mega Boys. Nick, Jonathan, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y Michael Oo – Dijo una Ojiverde, acercándose a el quema cocos, que ya tenia a todos encandilados

- Vengan inmediatamente aquí, menos tu Jackson, tu vete de aquí! –dijo este, mientras los otros caminaban tapándose los ojos por que el brillo del sol que chocaba con su pelona, era como si estuvieras mirando al mismísimo sol

- uuuuu, que malos son –dijo yéndose el jackson vestido como quico

- Que raro… y tu Neutron apenas llegas y metiéndote en problemas, ay no, no puede ser –dijo la ojiverde queriendo sonar muy decepcionada para luego poner una sonrisa de satisfacción por el castigo que tendría el ojiazul

- tu cállate, vortex –dijo enojado nick atrás de todos

- tu eres hijo de Hugh Neutron? – pregunto el foco con patas

- mmm…s.s-si –dijo este sin terminar de hablar

- el era mi amigo de pequeño, me llamo Estevan, mucho gusto,suspiro, tu papa todos los años viene a ayudarme con los nuevos reclutas, pero este año dijo que no vendría

- así ya recuerdo..- dijo este

Flash back

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

- Jimbo no llores, tu papa vendrá pronto, solo va a el campamento como todos los años –Dijo Hugo antes de entrar al carro

- bueno hijo, vamos a la cocina a preparar un rico pie –dijo la madre entrando a la casa

-pe-pero mi papa se fueeee! –decía un pequeño desconsolado de apenas 6 años, que lloraba a todo pulmón

- ja ja j aja, neutron esta llorando papa! -decía una pequeña niña de ojos verdes al otro lado de la calle

-si, hija jajaja – le dijo el padre, mientras un niño con mirada furiosa, lagrimas en los ojos, un osito de peluche en los brazos y una pijama de los teletubes, detenía su llanto y miraba feo a la niña

- mira neutron, mi papa si me quiere y por eso el sise queda conmigo y no pone de pretexto que va a un campamento, cuando en realidad esta escapando de ti –gritaba la niña mientras en pobre Neutron comenzaba de nuevo su incesante llanto

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Fin Flash Back

N/A: intervención

- detén esos deditos!!- se oye de repente un grito a lo lejos

De repente sale un chico encapuchado, tipo Dark vaider, con lentes oscuros y se me acerca, procurando que nadie lo vea, y me susurra en el oído

- _que acaso estas loca, por que_** pones esa maldita escena!- **grito y yo me sobaba mis lindo oídos aturdidos

- sabes que vergüenza e de pasar después de….-seguía hablando

-Jimmy… -decía tratando de que me escuchara

- ya no podré presentarme frente a las personas….-seguía el, sin pausa

-Jimmy…- decía yo tratando nuevamente captar su atención

- primero fue lo de los sueños con Michael…

- Jimmy hijo d…….

Espere un momento mientras pasan las escenas no aptas para menores, _no es por el contenido de las imágenes si no por las palabras corto punzantes o agresoras que pueden causar daño a sus castos oídos….por favor espere, pacientemente, le agradeceremos que no cambien el canal, gracias –Sale una imagen de unos ponis bailando - _

- Tres… estas segura que esto saldrá bien?? –pregunta una guerito vestido de pescado

- Claro Cuatro, los gatos vendrán muy pronto –dijo esta escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto

De pronto salen varios gatos rodeando al pobre de cuatro, y el solo daba vueltas y gritaba como niña, estaba cagado del susto, y los gatos estaban persiguiéndolo de una lado a otros, hasta que un chico de ojos azules, no cuatro, sale y grita

- aaaaltttttttttttooooooooooooooo!! Les dijimos que no cambiaran de canal, _ach esta gente que no se puede esperar ni un segundo_…..

- jejejeje Un.n bueno,….etto…les regresamos su programación especial, sumimazen…-sale una Hidako muy avergonzada

Fin de N/A intervención

- bueno pues, como son nuevos y están algo exhaustos y son conocidos de Hugo por esta se las paso, pero cualquier otra cosas que pase… su equipo perderá puntos!-dijo este poniendo una cara terroríficamente terrorífica, y en el fondo se lograban ver unos pequeños rayos y nubes negras – bueno a repartir las cabañas –dijo todo contento, mientras todos trataban de no cagarce del miedo – Bueno, empezaremos con las chicas, Cabaña 1, Estefanía…Cabaña 6 Cindy, Libby y Dora y con eso terminamos el de las chicas

-Doraa?! Oo –preguntan a unísono la ojiazul y la morena, y voltean a donde ven una niña que esta saludando y algo sonrojada

- H- Hola! –dice esta acercándoseles con una gran maleta en la mano

- oye no tienes calor? –preguntan al ver a la chica con un suéter súper grande que le llegaba hasta los pies

- N-n-no! –dijo esta

-Bueno el cabaña numero 7, son….campamento 11, Jimmy, Sheen y Carl Whezzer-termino este – bueno las cabañas tienen números y hay un pizarrón donde pondrán el nombre que le darán a su equipo y así comenzar a quitar y agregar puntos, y al final el que tenga mas puntos de llevara el trofeo, bueno instálense y pacen al gran comedora las 1500 horas, y recuerden la puntualidad, limpieza, orden y trabajo en equipo se califica todo el tiempo –diciendo esto todos se miraron como si fueran sus peores enemigos y salieron corriendo con sus maletas para instalarse y llegar primero al comedor- valla que competitivos, mmm… bueno creo que este año será reñido, _jeje donde deje esa gran torta de chilacayote, TORTA! TORTA! _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Todos corrían y entraban a las cabañas, pasó de ser un soleado día a uno nublado, algunos se caían de lo rápido que iban, y los que ya habían llegado a sus cabañas sacaban sus cosas los mas rápido que podían

-Ah ah…jimmy…habré la maldita puerta –decía entrecortado un pobre moreno con las mochilas de sus compañeros – lo…bueno…es que…ya no estas lento, gordo

- no entra la llave –decía Jimmy, tratando de no romper la llave y de abrir la llave, cuando de repente se abre la puerta y caen dentro, y entonces a carl le caen las maletas y mochilas encima, y a Jimmy le cae encima Sheen, y por accidente accidentado sheen le da un beso a Jimmy, entonces carl se quita las cosas de encima y los ve a los dos

-tof tof woaa –decían el ojiazul y el moreno, escupiendo y cubriéndose la garganta con las manos, como si se fueran a orcar ellos mismos

- Jimmy, Sheen están bien?... "_por que si estas bien Sheen, te juro que te mato_" - pensó el pelirrojo

- Claro gordo, solo que tendré que lavarme los dientes como por media hora –dijo este, mientras un Jimmy salía corriendo

- Hey! Jimmy, adonde vas? Tenemos que llegar a tiempo al comedor! –dijo este, haciendo como que ayudaba a sheen a levantarse

- Yo voy por el Carl –dijo el moreno – ve al comedor, allá nos vemos –dijo mientras se terminaba de levantar

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jimmy había parado de correr, su respiración estaba entrecortada, pero eso no le impedía el tomar agua del rió en el que había llegado, estaba hincado cerca de el, estaba rodeado de árboles y como a 3 o 4 kilómetros lejos del campamento, y al ver que el agua no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca (N/A: según "el"), decidió por comen pasto, de pronto llega una ardillita a su lado, era muy linda, tierna, pacifica y con unos gatos como del gato de sherk, con una bellota, y la linda y tierna ardillita levanta los bracitos y le ofrece la bellota, jimmy la toma con una mano, y mira la bellota, no dice nada por que tiene la boca llena de pasto, entonces lanza la bellota al agua, y la ardillita comienza a llorar y entonces jimmy se la mete en la boca

- "_ojala y la ardilla me quite el mal sabor de boca"_ -pensó este mientras aparecía un señor bien raro de traje azul

- Si el mal sabor de boca quieres quitar, clorest de veras masticar!! _No mastique este producto en exceso, podría causar alucinaciones o nauseas,_ coma frutas y verduras!! –dijo este frente a jimmy, sonriendo hacia la cámara que estaba enfrente-

-Jimmy saco un letrero y un plumón y escribió en el "Déme 40 paquetes"-

- Solo efectivo, no se acepta cheques ni tarjetas –dijo el señor del traje

- Jimmy le dio el dinero y escribió en el reverso del letrero "ahora me puede hacer un gran favor, lárguese"

- que genio…-dijo este- a una cosa mas no es saludable tener una ardilla en la boca- entonces jimmy escribió "que se valla" y se fue

- Jimmy!? –se oyó detrás de un arbusto

-entonces Jimmy se callo en el rió, que la verdad no esta muy profundo que digamos, la verdad yo creo que era agua estancada –_"que no me vea"_ –pensó Jimmy y se cubrió con una pescado que estaba cerca

- "_waow! Y el es el genio"_ –pensó extendiéndole la mano, para que se levantara – hay que regresar o carl nos va a matar

- que plomo, mi escondite no sirvió –dijo jimmy, pero sheen no le presto caso –"_creo que la ardilla que traía en la boca le hizo daño" –_ Oye y la ardilla? –dijo este volteando para todos lados

- creo que…me la comí jejeje n.nU-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y una gota estilo anime aparecía en la cabeza de Sheen –"_creo que no sabia tan mal ahora que lo pienso, tal vez si le pongo sal, pimienta y un poco de limón sepa mejor, bueno aya para la próxima"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un Carl muy desesperado, esta frente a el comedor la mitad del campamento ya había llegado, y es solo esperaba a que sus demás compañeros de cabaña llegaran (N/A: kmo zi fueran muxoz), ya había echo un pozo de tantas vueltas que daba de desesperación, ya llevaba como 7 o 8 metros de profundidad, ya hasta querían llenarla de agua para hacer una piscina, pero no podían por que el chico estaba adentro, ya hasta habían personas en traje de baño y con juguetes infladles esperando su salida para que hicieran la piscina,HEY!! Sal del oyó ya queremos que hagan la piscina" le gritaban pero el no les escuchaba de ten profundo que estaba así que solo se acomodaba los lentes despreocupado

- _"le hubiera echo caso a Jimmy…si tal vez me hubiera comprado esos lentes de contacto…además Jimmy dijo que me veía mejor…_ ¬…_que…yo dije eso?-_

_-"no, fui yo"-_dijo una voz extraña que hizo que Carl se asustara un poco

-_"quien dijo eso" _quien es? –pregunto el pelirrojo

- La peor pesadilla, que no me reconoces? –dijo la voz extraña que venia de quien sabe chingados donde

- donde estas? –dijo todo paniquiado el pelirrojo

- aquí! –dijo

- Donde? -dijo este volteando hacia todos lados sin encontrar nada, miro arriba, a su izquierda, derecha, luego izquierda, derecha arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha je je izquierda derecha je je-

- baja un poco la cabeza…mas...Mas…ay…listo –dijo haciendo que carl mirara su estomago, lo que extraño a carl ya que no vio nada

-pero si no hay nada allí, solo es mi estomago -Dijo este subiendo su camisa para ver si no tenia nada dentro de ella y para su sorpresa, tenia un tatuaje de una mariposita– Queeee!!

- perdona, por lo del tatuaje, pero es que soy un demonio de 9 alas de mariposa, uno de los mas feroces y malvados que pueda haber, con solo mirarme la gente sale corriendo, o se infarta o se disparan en ese instante o…

- ya, ya entendí…-dijo el pelirrojo con aire de enfado-….sabes no te creo nada, por que ahorita que me acuerdo este tatuaje me lo puso sheen, la noche antepasada que fui a dormir a su casa como eso de las 2 de la mañana, cuando no estaban sus padres

- Y se puede saber que hacías, tu, en la casa de tu mejor amigo, a las 2 de la noche, cuando no estaban sus padres?? –pregunto algo

- Nani?!, que haces aquí chango…oye los changos no hablan Oo –dijo carl perplejo

-pues yo si! Y se puede saber que estabas haciendo? –pregunto algo

- algo! Vete! –dijo la voz extraña y algo se fue

- ah ya se lo que pasa…..tratas de….engañarme…si, eso…pues fíjate que soy mas listo que tu!. Dijo Carl- Eh, eh, haber si eres tan hombrecito, ven y pelea, ándale éntrale, éntrale –decía mientras remangaba la camisa azul que llevaba, y comenzaba a tirar golpes como el pato Donatl

- quien te enseño a pelear? El pato donatl? –dijo una sombra que de pronto apareció

-Mmmm…si…algún problema!? –dijo el pelirrojo con voz muy varonil – aprendí con videos que vende por Internet, son muy buenos

- de veras??, pues deberías prestármelos, por que yo en eso de los golpes, pfff…soy muy malo –dijo la sobra asercandoce a Carl mientras se quitaba la capucha, dejando ver una mascara de un gatito –Hola Yo soy La peor pesadilla, mucho gusto, también me dicen M, como los condones

- Igualmente, Yo soy carl!-dijo este mientras veía que a quien le estaba estrechando la mano se iba a quitar la mascara, y para sorpresa de carl era el mismísimo Michael Jackson – nooooo!! Michael Jackson!! Salvenmee!! Ahora quien podrá defenderme!!

- Yo!! El Genio Colorado!! –decía Jimmy vestido con un traje parecido al del capilin colorado

- Oh! Genio Colorado, que bueno que ha venido en mi rescate!-dijo carl tirado en el piso y tomándole de las rodillas - _"que vista!! ¬ Jimmy se ve tan sexy con ese traje! kyaaa!"_

- Botaaaaaaaas! Doraaaaaaaa! Vengan a mi ayuda!-grito Jimmy, y Dora y botas llegaron

- Hola! Genio colorado, yo soy dora y el es mi amigo botas! Y vamos de camino a la el árbol de condones- dijo una dora muy súper desarrollada

- Si, a pedirle a gran árbol de condones que nos de uno –dijo un mono muy rarito

- _En verdad te gusta el dora??_ –pregunto un Colorado al oído de dora

- E…no mucho pero el nuevo escritor de dora la exploradora dice que así tiene que ser, y deberías verlo en la cama, es todo un mono –dijo dora

- _"ojala que ese señor no compre los derechos de Jimmy Neutron, el genio adolescente"_-se dijo en la mente el genio colorado- sabes M los puede llevar con el árbol, verdad M??

Si claro, ven dorita querida! –dijo Michael yéndose con los dos

- Que grandioso eres Genio Colorado!! – dijo Carl mientras le hacia unos círculos en el pecho con su dedo índice a Jimmy

- Claro! Soy graaaandiooosooo! –Dijo Jimmy con pose de Superman – bueno me tengo que ir y llenar la nueva piscina, así que salgámoslos!

Ya afuera Jimmy, corrió a una caseta de teléfono y se cambio de vestuario, había salido con un vestido azul, botas negras con unos pedazos de piel estilo peluche colgando en la botas, el cabello largo agarrado en una coleta con un molote y un collar con un emblema raro en el, y se pudo cerca de la piscina, y empezó a hacer círculos con los brazos, y empezó a salir agua de no se chingado donde, y la piscina se comenzó a llenar

- ufff que bueno soy! –dijo un jimmy cansado y vestido como katara

- Que?! Fue...Fue eso Jimmy? Oo –pregunto un sheen muy perplejo, de lo que había hecho su compañero 

- Pues fue agua control! Que no sabes, a es que tu no controlas ningún elemento no me acordaba –dijo mientras entraba a el comedor

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya adentro no había nadie, estaba totalmente vació, al parecer los únicos que no estaban en la piscina eran Carl, Jimmy y Sheen ( N/A: iuuuuuu!! Que carrilluda yo, no?), se encontraban en una banca sentados esperando a que algo pasara, esos eran de los momentos en los que odiaban no haber llevado un traje de baño.

Entonces llego el foco con pat…digo Estevan, y saco un listado y apunto que solo habían llegado ellos tres

- Felicidades chicos, tienen 5 puntos de ventaja sobre todos -dijo este mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal, pero se detuvo y le hablo a carl y sheen – Carl!!, Sheen!!, vengan por favor –entonces carl y sheen se acercaron

-Que pasa quema...digo Estevan? –dijo Sheen corrigiéndose

- Por que su amigo esta disfrazado de Katara?, la maestra agua mas caliente del mundo –dijo el foco con patas

- no lo se… de repente apareció con ese traje –dijo sheen –la verdad yo no se ni que onda, pero no estaba cambiado así cuando me empezó a jugar carreras

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Flash Back

Estaban un Jimmy y un sheen caminado muy tranquilamente, cuando de pronto sale de un arbusto un señor con un traje verde muy pegado y un chico de traje verde muy sexy, pero con un corte muy raro los dos. y el hombre cargaba a otro hombre, que en ese instante estaba inconciente, pero era muy guapo, aunque no se podía ver bien por que llevaba una mascara que le tapaba media cara, y una pañoleta muy rara que le cubría un ojo asi que su belleza no podia ser muy apreciada. 

- Que lento eres Tree! –le decía el hombre al chico

- Perdone Gay-sensei TT-TT - le dijo el chico muy sexy, mientras entraban de nuevo a otro arbusto

No paso mucho, cuando salieron otros mas, ahora eran una chica con el cabello color chicle, un niño rubio con unas rayas raras en la cara, uno muy guapo de cabello largo con ojos blancos O-o, una niña con cara de Mickey Mouse del mismo arbusto que los anteriores, los cuales se quedaron en el camino donde Jimmy y Sheen, dejando a estos

-Meji! Mira, viajeros, ay que ropa tan rara-dijo la chica con delirios de Mickey Mouse –que tal si pedimos indicaciones, tal vez ellos vieron a Lee-kun y Gai-sensei

- no necesito indicaciones, Tintin entiende y deja de jalarme la camisa que la arrugas –dijo el chico de cabellera larga 

- Carutoo! Ya déjame en paz, te dije que no iba a subir a tu espalda para que jugaras carreras con esos raritos –dijo la cabeza de chicle

- Que aguafiestas, saliste Florecita, mucha mas que de niña –dijo el rubio de las rayas

- Usare el ByuTucan – dijo el chico cabellera larga

- Meji, no puedes dijiste que hasta que llegáramos a la aldea oculta de la coja, no usarías el byutucan, es una apuesta y recuerda si lo usas te tendrás que vestir como gay-sensei _"aunque eso lo haría verse muy sexy…es que para desgracia de Tree y Gay-sensei a ellos el traje los hace ver raritos, pero a Meji…mmm..mejor ni pienso"_ –dijo la chica babeando

- Tintin, deja de babearme –dijo el cabellera larga

- Bueno ya que nadie quiere pedir indicaciones, me sacrificare y iré yo –dijo Mick…digo tintin

- Oye guapo! –dijo haciendo que Jimmy se señalara asi mismo –si tu, hey no viste por aquí…a unos tipos con complejo de rana, y otro medio muerto –dijo muy seductoramente tintin

- Hey!, no toques a Jimmy, tu imitación de Mickey Mouse –dijo muy enojado Sheen

- Que…dijiste?..T-T ñaaaa comenzó a llorar –haciendo que Meji reaccionara

- Hey, deja tu a mi…mi…mi compañera…si eso-dijo muy cabreado Meji

- mira hiciste que llorara! Que malvado eres –dijo la cabello de chicle

- Vamonos Florecita, tintín, Meji, no tenemos que gastar fuerza con estas imitaciones de Hombres –dijo el rubio para luego ser seguido por los demás

Todo se quedo en silencio silencioso, así que jimmy y sheen optaron por continuar su camino. Todo iba tan pacifico, ninguna palabra por parte de los dos otra vez, hasta que Jimmy saco Varios paquetes de Clorest y se los echo a la boca con todo y envoltura, y los comenzó a masticar, iba muy divertido sacando y metiendo ese chiclote de su cavidad, luego se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que sheen le imitara, entonces se puso en posición de corredor de carreras

- Unas carreras Sheen –dijo retando al moreno el cual acepto –en sus marcas, listos-no termino de decir esto, cuando el ya iba corriendo a toda velocidad, como alma que persigue el Michael

- Hey! Jimmy Espera –grito este, pero eso solo hizo que le entrara polvo en la boca

Fin Del Flash Back

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

- Oh, Ahora que lo pienso bien…. Por que no le pedí un autógrafo a Tintin, de la serie Caruto, ella es mi personaje favorito! T.T, por que la suerte esta contra de mi, ni siquiera Tang se fija en mi….-va diciendo en un rinconcito oscuro con nubes negras y toda la cosa

- mmm… pero yo aun creo que se ve sexy tu amigo Jimmy en el traje de katara –dijo el Quema…digo Estevan –bueno hay que salir a buscar a los demás

- no es un traje es mi ropa!!

- se oye desde la esquina donde se encuentra el sexy amigo de Sheen y Carl…-dijo una chica de lentes

- Y tu quien eres? –pregunto Sheen al ver a la chica que narraba

- Soy…. La narradora –dijo mientras salía un letrero de neon y fuegos artificiales atrás de ella – y sabes creo que eres muy sexy sheen!!..

- ah gracias, la verdad nadie me había dich…..oye!! Y hazme un favor y trata de no aparecer en la escena! –grito sheen

- Claro , pero todavía digo que eres sexy –dijo esto pellizcándole una nalga y echándose al la fuga mientras gritaba – Le pellizque una nacha a Sheen Estévez!! Kyaaaa!!

- Eso dolió –decia Sheen sobandoce su sexy nacha

- Bueno vamos a salir a buscar a los demás, por segunda ves –dijo Estevan abriendo las puertas y saliendo hacia a fuera, bajo unos escalones, con la boca abierta al ver a los chicos que estaban con trajes de baño y en la piscina, mientras detrás de el salia Jimmy en traje totalmente negro y con lentes negros, seguido por Sheen y Carl que solo llevavan lentes oscuros –

- Miren uno de los hombres de negro!!-dijo una niña que llevaba una remera que decia en ella "I 3 Men in Black" –

- woaaaw! –decían todos mientras salían a ver a el hombre de negro –

- Alto!! –Grita el foco con patas –quien hizo esta piscina??

- Una chica…que se hacia llamar Katara –dijo un niño rarito al cual le salía un mocote de la nariz pero no se le caía

- Jimmy!! –grito este – Tu hiciste esto? –le pregunto

- Siiii! –decia un jimmy disfrazado de la maestra agua

- Hay Neutron, que haces vestido asi?, que falta del sentido de la moda….pero volviendo a lo anterior, por que hiciste la alberca?, no, no, no, que vamos a hacer contigo…sabes yo tengo una gran idea de que hacer contigo –decía la rubia ojiverde mientras dava vueltas alrededor del genio

- Sobre Mi cadáver vortex –gritaron Carl y Sheen al mismo tiempo

- pues no crean que voy a….-la rubia fue interrumpida por Estevan

- Ya calma chicos, la verdad no le iba a hacer nada a Jimmy, solo le quería agradecer por la alberca tenia años queriendo hacer una, felicidades neutron, tu equipo tiene 20 puntos mas…bueno chicos adentro les diré las actividades

- Que, pero yo pensé que lo iban a castigar..-decía la rubia algo confundida mientras los demás entraban a el comedor

Ya estaban por entrar todos dentro cuando se dan cuenta de que hay un olor muy raro dentro de allí, y se ve a la cocinera salir de una puerta, casi muerta, la pobre se iba arrastrando, encajaba sus uñas en el piso para poder moverse, y apenas podía decir algo parecido a – aaaaaaa – pero nadie podía entrar por el mal olor que había allí dentro, así que todos salieron corriendo dejando a la pobre cocinera allí dentro

- alguien valiente que se atreva a entrar y salvar a la cocinera –dijo Estevan, volteando a ver a los muchacho que estaban algo asqueados por el olor de el comedor

- ni soñando –dijo una chica que todavía andaba en traje de baño

- bueno ya que no hay nadie, les diré las actividades, bueno mañana comenzaremos con la única actividad que nos queda, ya que sin comida no se puede hacer nada, así que cada cabaña tendrá que conseguirse su propia comida, se vale quitársela a quien tenga comido, y yo me quedare en mi oficina, le llamaremos "reto de supervivencia canpamental" así que denme los nombres de su cabaña hoy en la fogata, a las 1800 horas –dijo esto para salir disparado a su oficina

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya en la cabaña aun sin nombre unos chicos estaban, tenia una cama individual y una litera, en la parte superior de la litera estaba Sheen acostado, y abajo estaba Carl y en la individual estaba Jimmy, los tres estaban pensando pensativamente en el nombre de la cabaña, ni el genio que estaba disfrazado de "el pensador" lograba obtener el tan pensado nombre para la cabaña, y menos podia solo ya que una carl y un sheen estaban que se comían con la mirada a el genio, cuando el no se daba cuenta claro, por que cuan jimmy los volteaba a ver se hacian los dicimulados

- Unos biscos- pregunto un chico de ojos azulez quien traia un traje igual al del cazador de cocodrilos – estan ricos –dijo este con la boca llena de ellos

- Ah…si claro…Un/n – dijo el pelirrojo tomando varios de ellos

- oye…Jimmy me puedes dar algunos? –dijo sheen desde arriba de una litera, a lo cual jimmy le paso algunos y sheen le toco la mano a Jimmy, este regreso a donde se encontraba antes, recostado en la cama y se dispuso a seguir pensando el nombre, mientras sheen tenia un aire triunfante, y carl estaba totalmente furioso, asi que decidio de deverian hablar Sheen y el muy seriamente

- Oye…Jimmy te gustaria salir afuera un momento –decia un carl sacando a Jimmy de la cabaña – y trae…..mmmm….una foto de todas las chicas….desnudas..

- pero no tengo camara –dijo el ojiazul

- Ten…te presto la mia, pero ya ve y trae las fotos –dijo un carl cerrando la puerta

- Bueno a tomar fotos – dijo un Jimmy disfrazado de fotografo

Ya adrento de nuevo en la cabaña sin nombre, se encontraban un sheen y un carl peleando por el ojiazul, que en ese momento se andaba dando un taco de ojo, ya que el baño de chicas estaba lleno, pero ese no es el caso de sheen y carl quienes estan insultandose

- Esta es la ultima vez que te digo gordo hijo de…"/#"& que no te acerques a mi jimmy por que si no te parto la /& que tienes como cara -gritaba un sheen cabreado

- ja ja ja, y que me vaz a hacer e tu /&(/...

Media hora de insultos después

- Bueno ya viene Jimmy así que tranquilicémonos y cumplamos el acuerdo –el pelirrojo de lentes dijo esto tomando la mano de sheen como seña de haber cerrado el acuerdo

-entre un Jimmy todo lleno de besos –Hola chicos aquí tengo las fotos, si ven a las chicas díganles que no estoy aquí, y que no me han visto –dijo escondiéndose debajo de la cama

-Y por que Jimmy?? – preguntan a unísono Sheen y Carl, los cuales después de esto se miran a los ojos y sale un rayo de estos, empezando así una pelea de miradas..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya en la cabaña de una del grupo de las chicas que no se estaban bañando, que cochis son no creen, bueno se encontraban unas malvadas chicas quienes, planeaban uno de sus malvaduchos malvados planes, estaban muy pensativas, y mas una ojiverde

- "_que le haré a el sexy de Jimmy"_ – daba vueltas de un lado a otro – "_ash…si no consigo que sea mi novio, perderé la apuesta y cindy vortex no pierde ninguna apuesta.. y menos si es una que te va a dejar en ridículo por toda tu vida" _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cual será la apuesta de Cindy?

Por que jimmy andará huyendo de las chicas?

Que le pasara A la ardilla?

Por que el foco con patas salio disparado a su oficina?

Cual será el acuerdo entre Sheen y carl?

Cual será el nombre del siguiente cap?

La respuesta a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capitulo, por la misma pagina y la misma compu, cuando publique el otro cap

_si experimenta algun tipo de dolor abdominal al remitar de leer este fics, por favor acuda al doctor_

_y.._

_Por favor no intente en comer varios clorets, podrian causar algunos cambios en la personalidad de la persona quien lo ingiera_


	3. La Cabaña Nintendo

Cap

Cap. 3

"La Cabaña Nintendo"

Disfruten el capitulo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya en la cabaña de una del grupo de las chicas, que no se estaban bañando, que cochis son no creen, bueno se encontraban unas malvadas chicas quienes, planeaban uno de sus malvaduchos malvados planes…estaban muy pensativas, y mas una ojiverde…

- "_que le haré a el sexy de Jimmy"_ – daba vueltas de un lado a otro – "_ash…si no consigo que sea mi novio, perderé la apuesta y Cindy Vortex no pierde ninguna apuesta.. Y menos si es una que te va a dejar en ridículo por toda tu vida" _

- Cindy, amiga creo que perderás la apuesta que te hizo el súper sexy de Nick –dijo una morena, la cual estaba recostada en un sillón solo observando a su amiga hacer un poso de tantas vuelta que daba la pobre, mientras comía unos ricos y deliciosos Bizcos (n/a: Libby es la que esta comiendo viscos okiz, y son viscos de malvaviscos, no de esos viscos que trabajan de cajeros en las comerciales y no sabes si te están mirando a ti o al de al lado, se imaginan ellos pueden mirar dos personas al mismo tiempo, an de tener vista de 360°, jeje bueno volviendo al cuento)

- lo se…. Pero….. Sheen y Carl no se les quitan de enzima –decía esta sentándose en una cama en la que estaba Dora recostada, hablando con un tal diego

- Oye ten cuidado esas son mis piernas – dijo dora quien seguía con una gran chamarra de color rosa, la cual con solo de verla, te da calor

- Lo siento pensé que era una cobija, segura que no tienes calor? Oo –pregunto una Cindy muy apenada por haberla confundido con una cobija

- noooo!! – grito una dora muy avergonzada y tan roja que hasta los tomates le envidiarían el color

- bueno, bueno…..no te enojes….ash! –dijo una morena, quien sacaba otra bolsa de malvaviscos, y se quedaba perpleja al ver a u chico del pueblo la neta…digo paleta que traía una gorra roja

- Hola –decía en chico de la gorra roja – yo soy Ash del pueblo paleta, y el es Pikachu mi mejor amigo y estamos buscando el gimnasio del pueb…- no termino de decir por que unas chicas comenzaron a gritar y dar vueltas

- en tu hombro…- Señalo la morena con la mano temblorosa-…Una rata amarrilla!! –gritaban la morena y la rubia mientras salían corriendo y dejaban un hoyo en la pared

- Ho-hola ash –decía una dora muy avergonzada – ten, te presto este GPS… para que no te pierdas mas –dijo esta dándole una sonrisa y viendo como se marchaba el chico del pueblo paleta y su rata amarilla

Mientras tanto, en una de las cabañas había un montón de chicas gritando eufóricamente como las fans en un concierto, todas estaban en toallas de baño, y todas, estaban peleándose por entrar a la cabaña, donde según había entrado un chico de ojos azules, sheen y Carl solo de asomaban por la ventana, tratando de que las locas chicas se fueran diciéndoles que el ya se había ido por la ventana de atrás, pero por la torpeza de un sheen que dijo – Jimmy salio por la ventana, y no esta debajo de la litera que esta dentro de esta cabaña – las chicas no se fueron y seguían afuera de la cabaña y si no fuera por que a Carl se le ocurrió hacer algo que vio en una película, las chicas seguirían en ese lugar

- Woaw, Carl que inteligente, como se te ocurrió tan gran idea? –dijo un Jimmy mientras salía de debajo de la litera, con una dona en la boca

- puess….ver..-no termino de hablar, por que un enojado sheen grito a todo pulmón, y se le abalanzo sobre un Jimmy indefenso, que lo único que pudo hacer, fue cubrirse con sus manos

- Mi Dona!!...devuélvemela tu hijo de tu madre!! –dijo un sheen tratando de quitarle la dona a un Jimmy quien estaba tratando de escapar de las garras de la fiera en que su amigo se había convertido

- no! mujajajaja…..oye….esa era mi dona! –dijo un Jimmy, que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como la ves que su papa se había ido a comprar leche a la tienda de la esquina

- jaja, mira, mira, Yo tengo la dona de chocolate con chispas, que compre en el emporio de las Donas! –decía un Sheen a tono de burla dando vueltas alrededor del desconsolado Jimmy que todavía lloraba en el piso

- aaaa -suspiro un Carl con una venita medio resaltada en la cien – no puedo creer que yo sea el único maduro de ustedes… -dijo un Carl acomodándose las gafas muy sexymente, mientras tomaba la dona de la mano de sheen y alzándola, mientras este saltaba tratando de alcanzarla, pero los saltos fueron en vano ya que no la pudo alcanzar la dona, ya que Carl era el mas alto de los 3, y entonces sheen comenzó a llorar junto con Jimmy, a Carl se le desacomodaron los lentes por que otra venita salía en su sien muy rápidamente, haciendo que este, ya fastidiado de tanto lloriqueo, llegara al borde de la locura haciendo que gritara eufórico – Yaaa!! Basta!!, que les pasa?, Que acaso son retrasados mentales… - seguía diciendo mientras un Sheen y un Jimmy lo miraban serios, calladitos y quistecitos, ni siquiera parpadeaban, tenían la cara de niño castigado y los ojos del gato de Shrek, observando a un enojado Carl que les aventaba un verbote sobre lo que deben y no deben hacer a la edad que tenían

- etto… Carl – dijo un sheen, que lo miaba desde abajo

- Tu y Jimmy ya tienen la edad bastante por dios, no podían compartirse la maldita dona o que?, parecen retrasados mentales, unos niñatos de 4 años…- continuo hablando Carl sin hacer caso a Sheen que le hablaba, entonces Jimmy se le acerco a sheen y le susurro algo al oído, y estos dejaron unos muñecos de trapo que tenían una foto de la cara de cada uno en ellos, y salieron muy silenciosamente, Carl estaba tan enojado que ni se dio cuenta – haaa- suspiro Carl – espero que esta platica les aya servido en algo, eh?, eh?, donde están? Cuando hicieron eso?-dijo Carl volteando a todo lados y ve que se cierra la puerta, así que decide ir afuera a averiguar.

Y allí estaban sheen y Jimmy, Sheen estaba escondido detrás de una maceta y Jimmy detrás de una hoja de un árbol, haciendo que Carl, se soltara a carcajadas, y la gente que iba pasando volteara a ver a Carl, y se alejara rápidamente del lugar.

Enfrente donde había unos arbustos, se encontraban dos chicas, una comiendo unos panditas y la otra con unos binoculares, observando a la cabaña en donde estaban los tres amigops

- Mira Libby, allá esta el sexy trío, El inteligentioso, el adicto a los video juegos y el skateboard, pero se ven muy pequeñitos de aquí, tendremos que acercarnos mas-dijo esta mientras Libby le daba vuelta a los binoculares – gracias, que haría sin ti Libby, te quero mucho –dijo dándole un abraso a su amiga

- pues, no creo que hagas mucho amiga "_si no pude poner unos binoculares bien"_- dijo Libby con la boca llena de panditas- oye me podrías recordar por que estamos aquí, en vez de ir a molestar gente, oh! Oh! que tal si vamos a molestar a Estevan?, seria divertido, mi primo me dijo que si pones una dona, atada a una caña, el gordo la sigue, jeje, no tengo donas pero deja ver que traigo en la mochila -dijo esta sacando todo tipos de golosinas, otras bolsas de panditas, de malvaviscos, gusanitos, chocolates, caramelos, holds, mentitas, gaseosa de naranja, unos jugo de durazno y una torta- mira con esto podemos hacer que Estevan corra, jajaja cuanto crees que aguante? –dijo esta volteando a ver a su amiga quien estaba entretenida con los binoculares- oye que tanto vez?, dame, ya me toca ver? –Dijo esta arrebatándole los binoculares- límpiate la baba, que me estas manchando la camisa

- je jeje,¬ perdón! -dijo la rubia- es que estaba bueno el espectáculo, no sabía que esos tres tuvieran cuadros

- que pervert amiga, como se te ocurre verlos sin camisa….y sin pantalón, solo traen… una toalla -dijo la morena metiendo todo a su mochila y sacando una mini tele, mientras le entregaba los binoculares a la rubia – que cosas vez, la verdad que eres súper pervert

- de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto la ojiverde levantándose

- ah! De la mochila n/n- dijo la morena a su amiga –es que sino me pierdo skimo, y no me e perdido ningún capitulo desde que empezó la 1ra temporada

- Pero si ayer empezó la primera temporada -dijo la rubia- oye como te caben tantas cosas en esa mochila?- pregunto esta – es que traes casi toda tu casa, solo te falta decir que te trajiste su almohadota esa que tiene forma de rana

- pues si, si la traigo. es que, _le quite la mochila a bartie_, jeje-dijo esta picadamente- pero no le digas a nadie, jeje pensaron que se fue el otro chico que contrataron para la primera temporada de Barney, el cucaracho.

- oh! Tu salías en ese programa?- pregunto la rubia, acercándose a Libby con la cara de: neee…no t creo!- y quien eras?

- pues era, la niña morena, me cambiaron el nombre a Tashitenediijundiana-dijo Libby con la lengua trabada

- oh!, a ya se, eras la niña cuyo nombre nadie podría pronunciar -dijo Cindy- no sabia que tenia una amiga, que hubiera salido en la tele, eso es asombroso- dijo la rubia

- bueno ahora si… Recuérdame cual es la apuesta, que se me a olvidado-dijo la morena apagando la televisión y poniendo atención en la rubia- espera- dijo esta para luego sacar su almohada de rana- ahora si, continua

- pues como iba diciendo..-dijo esta para luego ser interrumpida por su morena amiga-

- pero si no dijiste, nada

- bueno pss…. Fue ase una semana… cuando estábamos en recreo, y yo estaba con Nick, y pensé en voz alta…

**Flash back**

_- ay! Que guapo esta __Neutron, ojala y fuera mi novio –dijo un Cindy sentada en un grada, que estaba en un campo de fútbol americano_

_- "mmmm….se me ocurre algo" …oye Cindy y por que no le dices?, que acaso temes a que no te haga caso?,o te rechace igual que como con la mitad de las chicas?- dijo Nick con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos_

_- no!, claro que no, te apuesto lo que quieras, a que el no me rechazar-dijo esta parándose y colocándose frente a Nick – nadie rechaza a Cindy Vortex! Jajajaja- dijo esta riendo_

_- bueno, si el te rechaza, le mostrare a todos este álbum de fotos- dijo este mostrando un pequeño pero grueso álbum de fotos, con una foto de ella en interiores de abejitas, de portada _

_- que!! De donde sacaste eso?, dámelo en este instante – dijo la rubia tratando de tomarlo, cosa que fue imposible por que nick le sacaba una gran ventaja con su altura –_

_- jajaja y no solo son las fotos si no también tu diario- dijo este con una voz seductoramente retadora_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Y así fue como paso todo….- suspiro la rubia, volteando a ver a su amiga que estaba totalmente dormida en un charco de baba, y abrazando a su almohada de rana –Liberty Danielle Folfax!!-grito esta con un tic en el ojo

- que, que?-dijo esta levantándose de golpe, y dirigiendo la mirada hacia su amiga que estaba cubierta de una aurora negra, en la que solo se veían la silueta de la rubia, la cual tenia las manos haciendo como amenaza de golpe, y algunas nubes con rayos se encontraban detrás de ella

- jejeje n.nU, estaba jugando si escuche lo que dijiste – dijo esta alejándose consideradamente de su amiga rubia

- Mas te vale, Folfax! – grito esta ya que su amiga se encontraba lejos de ella.

La morena volteo hacia su izquierda donde una nube de polvo se formaba, y un ojiazul iba al frente huyendo de un grupo de fans que lo seguían, este choco con Libby haciendo que los dos cayeran, pero Jimmy se levanto rápido y ayudo a la morena a levantarse, y le pidió perdón mientras volvía a su carrera. Este voltio hacia donde venían las fans, pero ya era tarde, Libby había vuelto a caer, y todas le pisaron. La rubia se le acerco para ayudarla a levantarse, esta le extendió la mano y ayudo a su amiga a levantarse, la morena se sacudió y partieron detrás de las fans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya era tarde, el sol comenzaba a esparcir sus últimos rayos de sol, pronto seria hora de ir a la cama, y a la lejanía se veía a un ojiazul todo cansado de tanto correr, afuera de la cabaña aun sin nombre, estaba un Sheen dormido en una silla-columpio, estaba recostado en el hombro de Carl todo dormido, al igual que Carl quien tenia su cabeza recostada en la de Sheen, el ojiazul se les acerco

- _Chicos…oigan despierten…ya se me ocurrió un nombre para la cabaña-_susurro el ojiazul

- Que? Que paso, donde estoy?-dijo el moreno

- no seas tonto Sheen, estamos en el campamento-dijo este dándole un sape, a su compañero haciendo que este cayera al suelo

- ah! Si es cierto pero no me tenías que golpear-dijo este sobandoce el golpe de la caída

- ya tengo un nombre para la cabaña, es perfecto para nuestra querida cabaña – dijo el ojiazul con aire de triunfador

. y cual es el tan perfecto nombre para la cabaña? Bueno si se puede saber –dijo Carl entrando a la cabaña, como indicándoles a los demás que también entraran cosa que hicieron

- Pues se llama Cabaña Nintendo, jeje je que tal?, verdad que esta bueno el nombre?-dijo el ojiazul recostándose en su cama

- es genial Jimmy, es el mejor nombre que eh oído, desde siempre!! "es un gran nombre pero si Jimmy siente que lo apoyo me escogerá ami en vez de al gordo, muajajaja"-pensaba muy malvadamente en su interior, el moreno

- pues…. Esta bien, aunque no me gusta mucho por que…

- Que bueno, que te gusto Sheen, se me ocurrió, cuando recordé esa vez que no laz pasamos jugando tu y yo en mi casa el verano pasado-dijo este emocionado por que al moreno le encanto la idea, entonces al ver la reacción de Jimmy, Sheen le saco la lengua a Carl en señal de burla

- "_Vaz a ver Sheen, lo malo es que no puedo hacer nada por el acuerdo"-_pensó un pelirrojo todo cabreado

- Ah! Miren ella es la mascota de la cabaña, se llama Cosa -Dijo Jimmy, enseñándole la ardilla a Sheen y Carl – saben, las chicas me aman por que tengo esta ardilla, dicen que me veo mas sexy, jajajajaja-dijo el ojiazul

- OH! Es la ardilla que te habías comido, yo te vi, Desapareció…-dijo Sheen a Jimmy con la cara de que cosa?- pero yo te vi…ósea que ese es su espíritu y ahora te sigue!!….por que te la comiste!, aléjate de mi alma vagabunda!! -dijo Sheen haciendo una cruz con sus dedos- muere!, muere! – decía aun con los dedos en forma de cruz

- No sheen, jajajá, la encontré cuando fui a tomar fotos de las chicas, veras, solo entre y les dije a las chicas "**oigan chicas, me dejan tomarles fotos"** y ellas dijeron que si, pero que si me bañaba con ellas en su jacuzzi, así que les tome fotos, pero no salen desnudas, ese fue el otro trato, y luego apareció Ardi, y la tome en mis manos, y le di un gran abrazo y una bellota, y Ardi me dio un beso, verdad ardi?-dijo este

- escuidle, didle, di- dijo Ardi

- Ven!? dijo que si -dijo el ojiazul sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos miraron con odio a la pobre ardillita- y entonces las chicas me siguieron, que por que era muy tierno y decidí quedarme con ardi –dijo el ojiazul – bueno ya nos tenemos que dormir, buenas- dijo esto y se acomodo en su cama junto con su nueva mascota

- buenas noches, Jimmy –dijo sheen también decidido por dormir un poco antes del siguiente día, a lo que también le siguió Carl, quien también dijo lo mismo que los dos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya estaba amaneciendo, el sol estaba saliendo, y un Carl estaba despertando, lentamente sus ojos se abrían y cuando por fin se abrieron completamente, se medio sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomo sus gafas, y miro hacia donde dormían sheen y Jimmy, quienes no se encontraban en la cabaña, solo la pequeña ardi que parecía estar buscando a Jimmy, entonces Carl se le acerco a la cama del ojiazul y tomo a la ardilla, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que encontrarían a Jimmy y a sheen pronto, así que Carl de cambio y desayuno algo, pensando que tal vez los chicos estarían paseando por allí, en alguna parte del campamento, así que no se preocupo mucho. Luego se encamino al comedor y vio que había una gran revuelta enfrente de la puerta del lugar. Este se abrió paso entre la gente y pregunto a Estevan que si que pasaba

- Es que Ayer la despensa fue atacado por varios, osos y animales salvajes típicos del bosque y nos han dejado sin provisiones, así que tendremos que cancelar el campamento, por que no tenemos con que alimentarnos –dijo Estevan a Carl

- aaahh!! Que injusto –se oyó por parte de los demás campistas

- Y que tal si nosotros buscamos nuestra propia comida, como un ejercicio de supervivencia? -dijo Carl

- buena idea- dijo Estevan, sacando su altavoz –buenos días chicos, ya que no hay comida, nosotros haremos un ejercicio de supervivencia, y así, ya no nos iremos del campamento, que dicen chicos –

- Pues es una gran idea –dijo Nick con su pose y voz de chico popular

- bueno entonces cada cabaña buscara su propia comida- dijo Estevan – bueno pasemos lista

0o0o0o0o0o0loo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En medio del bosque se encontraban dos jóvenes muy sexys, y muy asustados, amarrados con chorizó de alce, a un árbol. A su alrededor estaban unos mapaches con plumas de gallina en la cabeza y estaban haciendo un tipo baile indio alrededor de ellos.

Y un poco más lejos de ellos, estaba un gato color naranja muy gordo, que parecía ser el que los guiaba, estaba en una silla inflable de color azul, y tenia muchos ornamentos hechos de cucharas y tenedores desechables, el gato solo estaba viendo como preparaban una pequeña cacerola de unos 60 cm de alto.

- Je jeje que lindo esta el gatito verdad Jimmy?- dijo el moreno un poco nervioso pensando, que si le hablaba bien al gato tal vez se podría salvar de lo que pensaba que le iban a hacer

- pues….No!!…la verdad que mi primo tiene un gato mas bonito, es un gato blanco y tiene mucho mas modales que este gato gordo!! –dijo el Genio, sin captar el plan de el moreno, haciendo que este le diera un pequeño golpe

- Auch! –dijo el ojiazul al sentir el ligerísimo golpe que pudo lanzar su compañero ya que no podía hacer mucho amarrado con chorizo a un árbol

- _eso te pasa por echar mi plan a perder-_dijo en susurro al ojiazul

- ah! Tenias un plan?! –dijo casi gritando haciendo que los mapaches voltearan al instante- tal vez si me hubieras dicho…antes –dijo este dándose cuenta de cómo se acercaban sospechosamente los mapaches y el gato, con los cubiertos plásticos – come por tu vida Sheen!!

- Pero no me gusta el chorizo de alce, y además tiene plástico y causa gases –dijo el moreno tratando de quitarse el problema de encima

- pues no me importa…prefiero comer esto que morir –decía en ojiazul mientras tenia la boca en el pedazo de chorizo mas cercano

Después de haberse comido un pedazo del chorizo lo mas rápido posible salieron corriendo dejando a los pobres mapaches detrás, pero luego se encontraron con unos osos que estaban con un cerdito rosado de nombre kike, que les ordeno a los osos de camisa roja que los encerraran en una jaula de madera. Y ahí quedaron los pobres jóvenes chicos, uno de 17 y el otro de 15, dentro de una jaula de maderos, en el cual estaba un esqueleto con taparrabo que tenia un letrero que decía: Aaa…aa…aah!! Uh uh uh ha ha(se supone que esta escrito en idioma gorila ), del cual los dos estaban lo mas lejos posible.

- No puede ser, ahora vamos a ser cena de osos- dijo el moreno al ojiazul.

- pues, si me hubieras echo caso de no iiiir… por tus bocadillos nocturnos, no estuviéramos aquí, además tenemos la mala suerte de que estos no hayan sido los osos que se llevaron toda la comida del campamento –dijo el skater buscando algo en su bolsillo.

- que buscas Jim? –Pregunto el moreno – acaso es una de esas barritas de frambuesa que hace el gordo, por que si es eso….mmm… no sabes tengo tanta…hambre –decía el moreno quien empezaba a hacer un río.

- no –contesto mientras sacaba una navaja – es el regalo de mi papa, claro que lo mejore y le puse algunos artículos mas… 24 para ser precisos, y uno de ellos es un rayo lacer, que bueno que mi mama no me quito la navaja suiza –dijo este mientras salía un rayo rojo del objeto, haciendo que se hiciera un orificio en la jaula en el cual se podía salir.

Estos salieron de la jaula sigilosamente para que ni los osos, ni el cerdito los oyeran. Después recorrer un par de kilómetros, decidieron sentarse en un tronco seco que estaba cerca, para reponer un poco las fuerzas, un segundo después se oyó un ruido que hizo que los chicos se escondieran.

-Que crees que será Jim? Tal vez los osos ya se dieron cuenta de que nos fuimos –dijo el moreno

- no los se Sheen –dijo este volteando al frente, en donde estaba Ardi- aaaaaaahh!! –grito el ojiazul

-aaaaaaahh!!- Le siguió el moreno sin saber por que gritaba el genio

- aaaahhhhh! –grito la ardilla

- Jimmy? Sheen?...son ustedes? –decía un pelirrojo que salía de entre unos arbustos – que bueno que los encuentro chicos, los había buscado por todo el campamento, tal vez podrían ayudarme a cargar algunas cosas –decía este bajando unos troncos para una fogata y unos cuantos pescados que llevaba a cuestas amarrado con una cuerda

-Oh! Hola Carl, que bueno que estas aquí, nos habíamos perdido –dijo el skate

- jeje, creo que no andaban tan perdidos cruzando esos arbustos estaba el campamento –dijo el pelirrojo.

- Que? No puede Ser -dijo el moreno tirandose al suelo.

- que le pasa a este? –pregunto el pelirrojo al ver la forma en que actúo con el comentario su amigo.

- es que tenemos rato dando vueltas, entre el mismo lugar –dijo el ojiazul.

- bueno, vamos a el campamento tenemos que preparar la comida –dijo el pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a Sheen a levantarse del suelo.

- déjame ayudarte Carl –dijo Sheen tomando algunos troncos y colocándolos debajo de su brazo

- yo también ayudo! –dijo el skate tomando los troncos restantes – y tu Carl? Que haces con estas cosas?...es que para que se necesitan troncos y pescados?...si en el campamento ha... –Dijo este y vio salir del arbusto a Ardi quien llevaba unas ramitas en las patas –mira Ardi también quiere ayudar, vamos Ardi! –dijo este atravesando los arbusto seguido por los demás

0o0o0o0o

Después de atravesar los arbustos, prender la fogata, lo cual fue una difícil tarea para nuestros chicos, ya que no sabían como prender la fogata, pero después del extenúate trabajo de prender fuego, colocaron los pescados al fuego y esperaron a que estuvieran listos.

Y allí estaban un Sheen, un Carl, un Jimmy, y Ardi con la panza a reventar, sostenidos por sus brazos, medio sentados en el suelo frente a su cabaña, para ese entonces Carl les había contado por que había pescado esos pescados o pescado, por que en realidad Ardi había atrapado a la mayoría de ellos, por que resulta que la ardilla sabia Tae Kwon do y con ese conocimiento de artes marciales y una cinta negra 5 dan, atrapo en menos de 5 minutos a mas de 14 peses, y entonces Carl y Ardi decidieron ir a buscar un poco de leños.

Tan bien Jimmy y Sheen le habían contado sobre la gran huida que habían echo, primero de los mapaches y luego de los osos comandados por un puerquito rosa. Las risas y carcajadas que salían de las bocas de los chicos se oían por todo el lugar, haciendo que los de las demás cabañas les lanzaran cosas, desde zapatos hasta Gameboys y donas.

A la mañana siguiente después de que nuestros chicos tomaran un merecido y placentero descanso, los tres se levantaron del suelo con donas y bombones pegados a sus cachetes, al parecer habían pasado una gran noche, y en efecto se la habían pasado compitiendo y jugando entre ellos, hasta Ardi, tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de dulces y tenia un aspecto como de maniático en la cara y corría por todo el lugar, y chocaba con algo y se levantaba y comenzaba a correr otra vez quien sabe desde que horas el pobre animal estaba en ese estado.

De pronto se oye un sonido en la puerta, y efectivamente era una rubia quien tocaba, traía un vestido blanco con unos bordados de flores en tonos verdes, y traía suelto el pelo, y un gorro del mismo color que el vestido, y unos zapatos abiertos de tacón mediano de color verde.

El moreno con un aspecto desordenado, una playera sin mangas blanca y unos jeans algo arrugados y con algunos dulces pegados, se levanto del piso y se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era, y al abrir la puerta una luz lo segó, y lo único que veía era una silueta de una chica, hasta que la luz no le dejo ver

- No puede ser me eh quedado ciego, no veo nada – dijo el moreno corriendo por el lugar con los ojos cerrados y moviendo las manos, el cual iba a chocar con el ojiazul, pero este lo esquivo rápidamente y el moreno termino golpeándose con la pared

- Oh! Hola Cindy –dijo el genio-skate al ver a la chica frente a la puerta después de esquivar a Sheen – que haces por aquí?!, y Libby?

- ah! Libby….esta por allí paseando –dijo la rubia agitando su mano derecha en forma de seña

0o0o0o0

Mientras tanto en un río cerca del campamento, se encontraba una morena luchando con la cuerda de una caña de pescar, y al parecer iban a: cuerda-5, Libby-0, ya que la pobre esta total mente enredada en la cuerda

0o0o0o0

-Bueno a lo que venia Neutron….es a preguntarte… si…tu…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jajajaja soy malvada muajajaja no pues después en el proximo capitulo sabran que pasa

Y pues quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este shonen-ai

Y pues tal ves después vengan mas cosas

Muchas gracias de parte de mi inner y yo

Y bueno aquí tenemos a Carl quien nos hará el favor de expresarnos lo que el sintió en la elaboración de este capitulo

Hidako – bueno Carl, que piensas de este capitulo?

Carl – **pues creo que esta bien, claro que no salgo mucho yo, y creo que la verdad yo me deveria quedar con Jimmy, ya que creo que Sheen no se lo merece, ademas tenias que sacar a flote que no se pescar, y que ardi pesco mas peses que yo ToT…. Me siento muy triste y desconsolado…ademas como una ardilla va a saber tae Kwon do**

Hidako – etto…. Pues es la magia de los fics

Carl – **pero a un asi me siento muy enojado por que…uhm uhm **_**dejame hablar, no puedo respirar**_

Hidako- bueno ya saben como se siente Carl al repesco nos vemos en el próximo cap Sayonara… _**dejame hablar…no e terminado**_…Pero el tiempo si se acabo hay estos actores


End file.
